Camp Vanfron
by RUCrazy
Summary: This summer Gabriella and Taylor decided to take on jobs as camp counselors at Camp Vanfron to spend some time away from the boys before going to college. Though Troy and Chad had the same job idea and arrived at the same camp. Let the camp games begin!
1. Chapter 1

As the bus pulled up to the familiar log cabins that were scattered throughout the woods, Gabriella and Taylor felt like giddy

**Chapter 1**

**Spin the Bottle**

As the bus pulled up to the familiar log cabins that were scattered throughout the woods, Gabriella and Taylor felt like giddy school girls, even though they were off to college after this summer.

Coming to camp though, made them feel like they could be silly and savor their youth. This year however, they had more responsibilities since they were going to be camp Counselors and actually get paid to have fun.

"Well here we are. Camp Vanfron." Taylor said as her and Gabriella stepped off the bus and stared at the big rustic sign above the main office cabin door.

"Yep, this is going to be so much more fun than waiting on Sharpay and her Kronies." Gabriella sighed as she recalled last summer at Lava Springs and the antics of the bedazzled blondie.

"Well, I for one won't miss it. I'm looking forward to getting to know the earth and live in the wild." Taylor drew in a heavy breath sucking in the fresh forest air.

"Yeah right, I want to see you pee in the woods just once without freaking about a bug crawling up your ass." Gabriella laughed and handed Taylor her duffle bag that was being unloaded from the bus.

"There are bugs here?" Taylor asked as she sarcastically smiled at Gabriella.

The two best friends walked into the main cabin to find out where their assigned cabin was and when their select groups of young campers were coming.

As they walked through the door they saw other guys and gals about their age milling around trying to figure out what they should do. Everyone seemed very excited and eager to get started and meet their groups.

Gabriella was looking at the bulletin board and noticed all the different activities offered. There was kayaking, hiking, rock climbing, canoeing, swimming, horseback riding, and campfires every night. She was impressed and wanted to try it all.

"Attention camp counselors!" a man's voice bellowed through a megaphone.

"My name is Dave," a tall skinny guy stood on a chair and continued to speak. "I have a list here of all the camp counselors that should be present at this time. I will call out your name and when I do yell "here" and raise your hand. I will then pair you with a partner and assign you your campers and cabins."

"Sherry Payton?"

"Here."

"Gary Crawford?"

"Here."

"Cindy Hughes?"

"Here."

"Brian Long?"

"Yo."

"Taylor McKessie?"

A couple of seconds went by with no response.

"Taylor McKessie?"

Gabriella looked over at her friend who was smiling and making googley eyes at Gary Crawford.

"Tay." Gabriella nudged Taylor in the ribs with her elbow.

"Oh uh here." Taylor finally answered, then looked back at Gary and giggled.

"Gabriella Montez?"

"Here."

"Troy Bolton?"

No it couldn't be, Gabriella thought. She looked around the room thinking someonelse coincidentally had the same first and last name of the guy she just broke up with and wanted space from.

"Troy Bolton?"

"Here." Troy raised his hand as he walked through the double doors.

"And I am to assume you are Chad Danforth?" Dave said to Chad who stumbled in behind Troy carrying all their bags.

"Yep you would assume to be correct." Chad said. "How yall doin?" he then added as he looked around at everyone in the room and smiled.

Troy laughed and shook his head at his friend.

Gabriella could not believe he was here at this camp and going to be a counselor too. She was borderline furious. She wanted to have time for herself before leaving for college.

"What the hell is he up to?" she thought.

"O.k. well that makes for 3 groups of girl groups and 3 groups of boys." Dave continued. "Each pair will have 12 campers in their group. These boys and girls are 12 and 13 years of age. Your job is to make sure no one gets lost, hurt and most importantly has fun." Dave also informed the counselors of where the first aid tent was, the showers, the bathrooms and other miscellaneous duties they were to be responsible for for the next 6 weeks.

While Dave was talking Gabriella was straining her neck left and right trying to see where Troy was.

"Looking for someone?" Gabriella felt the vibrations of Troy's sexy deep voice pulse against her eardrum. A tingle shot through her body like a lightening bolt and made her hold her breath for a second.

Gabriella turned around and was only inches from Troy's mesmerizing ocean blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she managed to remember to breath and ask.

"Making kids happy, becoming one with nature, and getting paid to do it." Troy said as he stood his ground and remained close to Gabriella feeling the tips of her breasts graze his thin blue tank shirt.

"Bullshit. You can do the same thing at the Lava Springs Country Club playing golf with Sharpay and get paid double, no triple, what you would get paid here." Gabriella said as she took a step back and put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah but then I couldn't see you could I?." Troy said as he reached out and took Gabriella's hand in his and pulled her closer to him again.

"Troy, I thought we were going to chill our relationship for the summer. We both agreed."

"That doesn't mean I can't work at the same place as you over the summer Gabs." Troy smiled and winked at Gabriella, making her have yet another hot flash.

Gabriella knew he was up to something, but couldn't quite figure it out. She could just tell by the gleam his eyes. She also knew that with Troy here it was going to be very hard to concentrate on her job and herself. She still felt immense feelings for him and her heart always skipped a beat in his presence. She really wasn't sure if she could hold her ground very long.

"Well you heard Dave's rules. Keep the boys away from the girls at night. That means counselors too." Gabriella took her hand out of his and pointed her finger at Troy's face.

"I didn't hear him say anything about counselors." Troy said as he leaned forward taking Gabriella's pointed finger in his mouth and slowly sucked on it.

As Gabriella's finger slipped out of Troy's mouth and he played with the tip with his long tongue, Troy smiled then walked away.

Gabriella stood in place in a trance with her hand held up and her finger still pointing out moist with Troy's saliva.

"Gabs?" Taylor approached her dazed friend.

"Aren't you so happy Troy and Chad are here with us this summer? I thought I was going to have to find some lovin elsewhere, but now I can continue my prowl on hair boy! Although that Gary guy is cute. I think I'm going to make them duel it out for me. What do you think?"

"Um yeah, dueling. Hair. Cute boy. Sounds great. I hope you win." Gabriella answered having no clue what the hell her friend was just rambling about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taylor and Gabriella fortunately were paired up and made their cabin as cute as they could. They bought matching bedding, bean bags and lots of throw pillows for some fun slumber parties they planned on having. They also brought a big fuzzy rug so they don't have to walk on the hard wood floor and of course room fresheners.

As they were setting up the girls that were assigned to them started to trickle in. They greeted them with great big smiles and welcoming hugs.

The first day of camp was a get-to-know you kind of day, so each group stayed within their own area and played simple games to get acquainted with one another. Gabriella and Taylor played 20 questions with their girls and everyone started a journal about their favorite things that they would later share with the group.

When it became dark all the campers and counselors sat in a circle around a bonfire and roasted marshmallows, sang songs as Dave played his guitar. The other head counselors, Mike, Mary and Denise taught all the young campers new songs.

At 9 o'clock the announcement was made for all younger campers to go back to their cabins and go to bed.

The head counselors were allowed to stay up til 11, so they continued to sit around the fire and talk. After Dave, Mike, Denise and Mary walked the kids back to their cabins they retreated to one of their cabins to really party.

Gabriella could feel Troy's eyes on her from across the fire flames, but fought the urge to look up at him. Then he spoke.

"Hey, now that the kiddies are gone let's play some fun camp games." Troy said as he poked the logs on the fire and watched the sparks fly up in the sky.

"Yeah, but we need this first." Gary pulled out a cooler jug he was hiding behind a tree. It was filled with a fruity drink that was obviously spiked.

"Ooooo yeah, now we're talking." Chad reached over and grabbed two cups handing one to Troy.

Taylor walked over and took a cup for both her and Gabriella.

"Don't mind if I do." She said as she brushed her leg against Chad while pouring two cups of juice.

"So what games did you have in mind Troy?" Sherry asked as she sat close enough to rub up against Troy's thigh.

Gabriella noticed Sherry's flirtatious act, but tried to not let Troy see that she noticed. To not make it so obvious. Gabriella kept lifting the punch cup to her lips and peering from the top of it at Troy and Sherry to watch their interactions.

Troy took out an empty Mello Yellow bottle that he found in his cabin and held it up.

"How about a classic camp game of Spin the Bottle?" Troy said as he smiled at Gabriella who was hiding behind her tipped cup.

"Girl, you better stop drinking so fast, you're going to get wasted." Taylor warned Gabriella.

Gabriella was already feeling a fuzzy feeling come into her body. It didn't help much that she had hardly eaten the whole day.

"Oh sorry, right." Gabriella said as she put her cup down and looked at Troy, who was sitting across the fire from her giggling with Sherry, but kept glancing at Gabriella.

Gabriella shouldn't care, but she did. She felt envious that another girl was sitting close to Troy and winning his attention. She tried to fight the feeling, but couldn't help the pure jealousy she was experiencing. She almost thought Troy loved the fact that she could see their flirting.

"O.k. Troy, let's get it going. You go first." Gary said.

"Alrighty then." Troy placed the bottle on a little table that was set up for the smores to be assembled on and twisted his wrist and twirled the bottle so it would spin.

Everyone watched as the bottle spun around fast and then slowly came to a stop. The neck of the bottle wobbled a bit then pointed at Sherry.

"Ooooo yay! I'm the lucky winner!" Sherry said in a high pitched voice and clapped her hands as she jumped up in her seat.

"Pucker up baby." Troy said as he leaned over and put his lips to Sherry's sending Gabriella's heart in a rapid race.

Gabriella watched as their tongues swirled with each other. She kept drinking the punch and again was peeking from behind it as she tipped it up to take her drinks.

After a few minutes, Troy pulled away from Sherry and looked right at Gabriella.

"Awwww that's it?" she whined.

"Yeah babe, these lips may have to be blessed on someone else tonight." Troy said as he winked at Gabriella.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked away. Troy was definitely playing a game with her.

"Well it's my turn now." Sherry spun the bottle, but it hardly moved around and landed facing Troy.

"Oh my God! Are you kidding me?" Gabriella found herself yelling out loud.

Troy looked up at her and smiled and noticed she was covering her mouth in embarrassment. His plan seemed to be working.

"Ooooo yay! I win again!" Sherry quickly leaned over and practically sucked Troy's face off. She held his head in her hands and licked all around his lips. Troy felt like he was kissing a washing machine.

Gabriella and Taylor laughed at the site in front of them. It really looked like Troy was in pain. Gabriella loved watching him squirm.

Then Sherry reached up Troy's leg with her hand and grabbed his crotch making him kick his foot up and knock over the table. The bottle flew off and crashed against a jagged rock that was forming the fire pit. The bottle shattered into pieces.

"Well there goes that game. Nice going Bolton. I didn't even get a turn." Chad said as he threw a graham cracker at Troy's head.

"Sorry dude." Troy said as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and sat up covering his balls and moving slightly further away from Sherry.

Sherry tried to inch closer to Troy again as she giggled and whispered something to Cindy.

Witnessing that whole awkward moment made Gabriella laugh and smile from ear to ear. Her smile was also from the buzz she had quickly acquired.

"That's ok. I have another game we can play." Taylor said as she stood up.

"Give me your name tags Dave mad us wear today." Taylor walked around the circle and grabbed everyone's gold plated name tags.

"O.k. I am going to put these names in two hats." Taylor explained as she grabbed Chad's baseball hat off his head and Gary's fedora hat off of his.

Taylor put the girls name tags in Gary's hat and the boy's name tags in Chad's hat.

"Now I am going to pull out a boy name and a girl name and that pair has to go in the dining tent, which is closed but not locked for 7 minutes."

"Make it 10." Chad said as he adjusted his crotch.

"10? Hahahahha! That's all you got Danforth." Brian said. "I say 20."

Everyone laughed and Chad smirked at Brian knowing the laughter was at his expense.

"Fine 20 minutes then." Taylor rolled her eyes.

Taylor reached in Chad's hat mixed up the tags a little and pulled out the first name.

"Troy."

Troy looked at Gabriella winked, smiled and showed her that he was crossing his fingers.

Gabriella smiled back and then looked at Sherry who seemed to be crossing everything she had and was clenching her eyes shut chanting something. Gabriella thought she was saying "Pick me…pick me…pick me." But Gabriella couldn't tell for sure.

Taylor then reached into Gary's hat and pulled out the girl's name.

"Gabriella!" Taylor screamed.

Troy pumped his hand and yelled "Yes!"

Gabriella's stomach did a flip. She actually felt that she wanted to be with Troy at that moment but at the same time wanted him to pay for trying to get her jealous.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and guided her to the dining tent about 20 feet away from the fire. It was dark, but the moon was bright and its light helped them maneuver their way around the benches and tables that were inside.

"So Troy, your plan backfired on you huh?" Gabriella said with a smirk as she sat on a table.

"What plan?" Troy tried to be sly by playing dumb.

"Kissing Sherry?" Gabriella reminded him.

"I can't control where the bottle landed." Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear as he moved closer to where she sitting on the table. Troy put his hand through her long black curls and placed it on the back of her neck.

His lips were just barely touching hers. Jolts of heat and tingles shot through Gabriella's body. She started to instantly feel the dampness form between her legs.

"You seemed to want to kiss her." Gabriella said softly as she closed her eyes and tilted her head inviting Troy to continue.

"Not as much as I want to kiss you though." Troy tenderly sucked on Gabriella's neck and continued along her jaw line until his lips met with hers. He then parted Gabriella's legs and leaned his hardness against her inner thigh.

As their hungry tongues played with each other Troy pulled up Gabriella's shirt and massaged her right breast lightly, then leaned down to bite at the nipple playfully careful not to hurt her.

Gabriella stroked the back of Troy's hair and bit her bottom lip as she threw her head back.

Troy stood straight and removed his shirt while Gabriella sitting up on the table reached out to pull down his basketball shorts. Gabriella could feel the heat and eagerness of Troy's thick cock.

Troy gasped at her touch and moaned as she took hold and stroked his hot sex.

Troy gently pushed on Gabriella's shoulders and pushed her down on the table on her back. He then pulled off her shorts and panties while kissing her flat tan abdomen.

Troy bent over and parted Gabriella's legs more as well as lifting them slightly. Troy proceeded to caress and fondle her wet folds, letting his erect cock rub against Gabriella's thigh. He then continued to tease and flick her clit with his strong fingers.

"Oh Troy." Gabriella shuddered as she arched her back and tugged at Troy's hand.

As Troy leaned up and looked at Gabriella's face he plummeted two fingers inside of her and watched the moonlight glow on her face as she winced at the pleasure he was giving her.

Troy could feel the hot fluid around his fingers and needed to be inside Gabriella soon.

He pulled her closer to him so her butt was hanging slightly off the edge of the table. Gabriella reached down between her legs and as she lifted them she took hold of Troy's pulsating thickness and put it where she wanted it to enter.

Troy took the hint and inserted himself fully into Gabriella with a quick thrust.

He smiled as she gasped and kissed her neck as he thrusted in and out of her

Gabriella grabbed the back of her knees and pulled back on her legs so that her knees were at her ears. She wanted to feel every inch of Troy as he thrusted into her.

Troy fondled Gabriella's breasts, squeezing them and fondling her nipples between his fingers as he pulled his penis completely out of Gabriella and then would forcefully plummet it back in.

"Oh God…Oh God!" Gabriella called out as she looked up at the ceiling.

Troy decided to tease Gabriella and he took his penis out and with just the tip he fondled and flicked her g-spot, right above her clit. He maneuvered it in a circular motion and would penetrate her opening just a tiny bit before pulling back out.

This was driving Gabriella nuts and Troy knew it.

"Troy! I'm going to cum. Please fuck me. Stop teasing!" Gabriella said in short huffs of breath.

"Troy I mean it. I'm gonna…I'm gonna.."

Right at the same time Gabriella reached her intense climax Troy thrusted his member fully and forcefully inside her sending sparks throughout her body.

Gabriella could hardly catch her breath. Sweat formed on her brow. She tried to gather herself from her orgasm as Troy continued to penetrate her so he could achieve his own peak.

Gabriella reached up and caressed Troy's amazing chest muscles as he finally thrusted a few more deep long hard thrusts and released his hot juice into Gabriella.

Gabriella dropped her legs down tiredly and slowly sat up on the table. Troy pulled his wet shaft out from her still pulsating canal.

"Chill out on our relationship huh?" Troy said as he stood in front of Gabriella who was still naked sitting on the table and straddling his waist.

"Well, we can have fun this summer I guess." Gabriella said. "I mean after all we are at camp."


	2. Chapter 2

The day was a picture perfect summer day

**Chapter 2**

**Kayaking**

The day was a picture perfect summer day. The sun was out with just a few small soft fluffy clouds drifting about the sky. The young campers were driven into town for a field trip to the local Graue Mill by the head counselors. They were going on a hike and tour of the mill. The camp counselors didn't have to go so it left them with a day to do their own activities.

As the bus pulled away the 8 counselors sat around a large picnic table finishing their cereal and muffins and tried to figure out what they were going to do on such a wonderful day.

"Well Dave said we should all do something as a group, so no one gets lost and he wants us to get to know each other better." Gary said as he drank his coffee.

"We can have an orgy." Chad yelled out as he thrusted his hips and smirked at Taylor.

Everyone laughed and Troy threw a banana peel at him hitting him square in the forehead.

"You wish Danforth." Taylor said smiling back at him, then glancing at Gary.

Chad smiled from ear to ear at her and winked took the banana peel and threw it in the garbage can.

"Two points." He proudly announced.

"So who wants to go for a hike?" Sherry said as she brushed Troy's shoulder. "We can play hide and seek in the woods."

"Ummm not me." Troy said shifting over away from Sherry.

"It's too hot for that."

"How about something in the water?" Gabriella suggested as she smiled at Troy noticing him trying to avoid his new admirer.

"Yeah, great idea Gabriella. Let's go kayaking." Brian stood up and pointed to the row of two person kayaks lined up along the shore of Lake Peeohgee.

Everyone agreed to that idea and quickly finished their breakfasts, then retreated to their cabins to get ready.

"Gabby what do you think of this bikini?" Taylor asked holding up a two shiny pieces of gold material.

"Um I think your going to blind everyone when the sun hits your tits in that thing." Gabby said as she squinted and held up her hands to shade her eyes.

"Well I need something to get Gary's attention and make Chad jealous."

"Why are you trying to make Chad jealous? I thought you liked him." Gabriella asked as she slipped on her red bikini and a pair of grey cotton short shorts.

"I don't want him to think he can have me anytime he wants me. I mean we went to prom and everything, but it took him forever to ask me and I am tired of waiting around for him to get with the program. Sooooo, I want to catch another man's eye so he can see what he is missing." Taylor put on the gold bikini and a cream colored gauze cover-up, which didn't really cover anything, before fixing her hair and applying a fresh coat of lip-gloss.

"Seriously Tay. We are in the woods and going kayaking. Why are you putting on make-up?"

"I just told you." Taylor looked at Gabriella briefly before continuing to put on a fine line of eyeliner on.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and gathered her flip flops, her Ed Hardy baseball cap and a water bottle and walked out of the cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"O.k. so we need to pair up and each group take a map of the routes of the lake" Brian handed a laminated sheet of paper to Gabriella, Chad and Sherry.

"We should partner up with the opposite sex right?" Sherry asked as she handed Troy a life jacket.

"Yeah we should. We need to disperse the weight and the strength, so the boy/girl pair up would be best." Brian seemed more educated about kayaking than anyone else so they all listened to his advice.

"Be my partner?" Taylor asked Gary as she rubbed his bicep and smiled at him.

"Uh yeah sure thing." Gary nervously answered as he looked at Chad and noticed him glaring at him with his nostrils flared like a bull.

"Hey Troy let's take this one." Sherry said as she grabbed Troy's arm and pointed him in the direction of a yellow kayak.

"Uh hold on. I need to pee." Troy quickly broke from Sherry's hold and ran up the hill towards the cabin.

"Dude, I think Sherry is really afraid of the whole kayaking thing. You better go with her." Troy said as he passed Brian.

"Yeah sure. No problem. She's pretty hot too. Maybe I'll get lucky." Brian said as he put his life jacket on and buckled it in front.

"Yeah. Good luck with that." Troy said as he patted Brian on the back and slyly walked behind him towards Gabriella who was standing by a red kayak reading the route sheet.

"Hey let's boogie." Troy said to Gabriella trying to hide from Sherry who was looking around past Brian for him.

"I didn't say I wanted you as a partner." Gabriella said without even looking up from the paper.

"Are you kidding me Gabs? Let's go." Troy started to push the kayak into the water.

"I think I'm going to go with Chad." She said looking up and slowly putting the paper in her pocket.

"This is bullshit!" Chad grunted as he rapidly walked past Gabriella and Troy.

"Come on Cindy. You're with me." Chad said as he put his arm around her shoulders and guided her to the remaining blue kayak.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled.

"Look like it's me and you Gabs."

Gabriella let out a big sigh. "Fine." She then climbed into the kayak and grabbed her paddle.

The lake was beautiful and smooth as glass. Gabriella could see Taylor kept rocking her kayak because she kept looking back at Gary to flirt. Gary tried to smile, but between the kayak rocking and Chad's threatening looks he was very on edge.

Gabriella also noticed that Taylor's plan seemed to be working since Chad was rowing like he was in an Oxford race to catch up to them. This made her laugh at her friends plan because it was actually working.

"So where are we supposed to go at the break in the water up ahead Gabs?" Troy asked.

"Well, I guess either way. It says here that to the east up ahead about a third of a mile is a small island where heron perch. We could go check that out."

"Cool. Lead the way boss. You're in charge." Troy said.

"Yes I am." Gabriella said to herself.

Gabriella loved doing adventurous things with Troy. She felt very comfortable with him. Always has. Her breaking up with him after graduation was like a test to see what it would be like to be away from him for a while. It was a test before she went away to school. On one hand she was glad Troy was at camp Vanfron with her, but on another she thought it didn't help with the whole "chill out on the relationship" idea. But looking into his eyes and watching his muscles tense and relax while he paddled stirred up her lust for Mr. Bolton.

Troy felt he made the right decision going to the camp to be near Gabriella for the summer. He understood her reasoning for the kind of break up or chill out thing as she put it, but he refused to let her think she could be with out him. He didn't see the going away to school thing as a problem. His school was only 30 minutes away from hers. He needed to show her this summer that their love can withstand anything. Seeing her in her red bikini definitely stirred up his testosterone.

Gabriella turned around and noticed Troy fidgeting and smiling while he paddled slowly.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just enjoying the view."

"Well stop day dreaming and row up this embankment. This is the heron island."

Troy paddled the kayak harder so it would forcefully lodge itself up on the sandy shore.

Both Troy and Gabriella climbed out of the kayak and noticed that the other counselors had taken the other route. They were alone.

"This is kind of cool." Troy looked around the island and noticed it was full of lush plants and exotic looking flowers.

"Let's go explore." Gabriella said as she took off into the brush.

"Hey wait for me." Troy followed.

A few feet ahead Gabriella stopped and Troy started to speak.

"Hey you left m…."

Gabriella put her hand up to shush him.

"Look." She whispered and pointed to what looked like a cluster of small blue and black flower buds on the side of a tree.

Troy looked closer and noticed they were all moving, yet there was no breeze.

"What are they?" he asked.

"Wait." Gabriella whispered then took a small pebble and tossed it gently near the base of the tree.

All of a sudden a mass of tiny black and blue butterflies gracefully flew up into the sky. They fluttered all around and danced with each other up into the trees.

"Oh wow." Troy said.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Gabriella was looking up at them fly higher and higher into the sun.

Troy looked back down at Gabriella as she looked up and was mesmerized at the sunlight softly touching her dark brown waves in her hair. He thought she looked like an angel.

Troy moved closer to Gabriella and put his hands on her waist. As Gabriella felt his touch she looked back down and met his sky blue eyes staring at her.

Gabriella put her hands around the back of his head and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Troy kissed back and slowly inserted his tongue into her mouth tasting her and teasing her.

Gabriella felt the need to be the dominant one and wanted to please her boyfriend the way she knew best. Quickly she raised his shirt and pulled it up over his head then throwing it at her feet. She then massaged his chest and sucked his hardened nipples.

Troy rubbed Gabriella's shoulders and back as she teased him and touched him.

Gabriella continued to lick and softly suck Troy's hard abdomen sending sparks through his whole body.

Gabriella then kneeled down on Troy's shirt that she had dropped by her feet and proceeded to take the tie of his swim trunks in her teeth and tug at it until it came loose exposing the top of Troy's pubic line.

Gabriella kissed Troy's hardened bulge through his pants and rubbed him with her hands like it was a genie bottle.

Troy looked down at Gabriella and gently grabbed a tuft of hair and pulled on it so he could have a better view of her mouth playing with his crotch.

"Oh Gabs. You don't know what you do to me." Troy moaned.

"Hmmmm I think I have an idea." Gabriella said as she gently squeezed Troy's balls through the fabric of his shorts.

Troy groaned as he tipped his head back.

Gabriella then pushed down the sides of his bathing suit careful not to rub the elastic on his shaft. The shorts dropped at Troy's ankles.

As Gabriella caressed Troy's thighs with her hands she took his hard cock fully into her mouth and sucked it. She pushed his hot sex into her mouth so deep she could feel the tip hit the back of her throat. She then slowly let it out and looked up at Troy.

Troy was watching her every move and groaned each time she let him enter her mouth. He then started to thrust slightly to meet with Gabriella's motion.

Gabriella then took his cock into her one hand and stroked the shaft as she flicked the tip with her tongue. She swirled her tongue under the rim of his helmet shaped tip. Then taking only the tip into her mouth she sucked on it hard and slightly squeezed his shaft at the same time.

Troy started to feel the beads of sweat trickle from his brow, but continued to look at Gabriella and watch her perform her wonderful feats of pleasure on him.

Gabriella was having fun watching Troy watch her and loved when she made him moan like he usually makes her. She smiled as she sucked and licked him.

She then lifted his cock up and sucked on his soft balls. She tried to get in as much of the sacs as she could into her mouth as she licked and sucked them while at the same time stroked his hot member.

"Oh God Gabriella. You are amazing." Troy breathed out heavily.

"I'm going to cum soon babe."

"Go ahead Troy cum inside my mouth. I want to taste you." Gabriella said as she took his whole cock deep into her mouth and rapidly sucked it.

Troy could feel he was about to explode and held on to the back of Gabriella's head tugging gently oh her hair. As Troy groaned he pushed Gabriella's mouth onto his cock one last time as he finally released his hot salty semen into the back of her throat.

Gabriella swallowed as she felt the hot juice trickle onto the back of her tongue and drip down her throat. She continued to lick Troy's shaft like it was an ice-cream cone that was melting in the hot sun.

"Hmmmm you taste so sexy." Gabriella said as she licked Troy's cock clean.

"Oh baby, you are a wild one." Troy smiled and looked down at Gabriella enjoying her tasty afternoon treat.

Gabriella stood up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Thanks for the snack."

"Anytime." Troy said as he tied his swimsuit. "But next time I get to be served."

"We'll see about that." Gabriella said as she slowly licked her fingers one at a time and playfully tapped the tip of Troy's nose.


	3. Chapter 3

Pitching a tent

Pitching a tent

"Well that was fun." Taylor said as she climbed out of the kayak and smiling at Gary.

"Yeah a real blast!" Chad angrily huffed and walked by Taylor nearly knocking Gary over.

"Hey what is your deal Danforth?" Taylor yelled as she struggled up the embankment to catch up to Chad.

"Like you don't know." Chad quickly turned around to face Taylor who was trying to swat away a fly in front of her face.

"I know what you're up to Tay and its bullshit." Chad continued. "I thought by with me coming here we would be together and experience the great outdoors together before going to college."

Taylor only inches apart from Chad pushing her finger on his chest, "You put me off for months when you knew I liked you! FINALLY you asked me to prom," Chad took a step back with each poke of Taylor's finger,

"That is what brought us to this bullshit, YOU thinking you OWN me?"

"I thought we had something Tay, but seeing you flirt with Gary right in front of me hurts. I never thought I owned you, I just want to be with you until…"

"Until we all separate and I cry for months because I can't see you? Well fuck that! Gabs and I needed our space Chad. I thought you and Troy understood that. But apparently not, because here you two are."

"Space for what? Our schools are not that far from each other. You girls are acting like we are being shipped off to Alaska or something."

"I don't know Chad. I just kind of believe we should have no ties when we start our first year of College."

"No ties huh? Well what are you going to tell nature boy Gary when camp is over?"

"Oh him?" Taylor lifted her hand to examine her manicured nails. "I'm just having fun. He's not into me that much."

"You are unreal. Well, I'm not going to get in your way from having your fun. See ya around the campfire babe. Peace out." Chad patted Taylor on the shoulder and walked towards the cottages.

Taylor watched him walk away and felt incredibly guilty and confused as to what she wanted to do now. It looked as if her plan didn't really work after all.

"Hey Taylor, where is everyone?" Gabriella asked as she climbed up the ledge where Taylor was standing.

"Gary is tying the kayaks up and Chad is in his cottage I guess."

"What's wrong? You seem sad?"

"I don't know what to do Gabs. I want to be with Chad, but it's like he gives up on me so easily."

"Gives up? I thought you two were together, what do you want him to do?"

"I need my men to constantly want to fight for me. I can be so unbearable sometimes, but it's because I always like to test them. So far Chad is failing miserably."

"Tay, that is so stupid. No man, no person wants to always be walking on egg shells. He asked you to prom. That's it. He likes you. He wants to be with you. Stop pushing him away."

"I think I already did."

"Nah, let him cool down and talk to him tonight."

"Yeah, I will try."

Both Gabriella and Taylor started to walk back down the hill towards the other counselors.

"Hey whatever happened with you and Troy? Are you still standing your ground?"

"Ummm, not really. I am more like controlling the ground." Gabriella smiled and raised her brows.

"Ooooo girl. Do tell Mama Tay the details."

"Oh I don't control and talk. You know that." Gabriella laughed. But I will tell you this. I will have my cake and eat it to, just like Mr. Bolton's plan. He wants to be with me this summer. It will be on my terms."

"I like it. Just make sure you make him beg for it."

"Oh I will hun. I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the fire pit Gary sat on a fallen tree and talked on his cell phone.

Chad and Troy were standing by a table making a new batch of their version of bug juice.

"Just a little more vodka." Troy said as he poured the clear liquid into the red cooler.

"We are going to get shit faced for sure if you put anymore in dude. I don't want to get caught."

"Hey, Gabriella gets wickedly horny when she is buzzed. Dude help a guy out." Troy put away his flask and turned around to hide Chad as he mixed the red punch.

"Everyone! That was Dave on the phone. The camp bus is broken down in town and won't be able to be serviced until tomorrow, so David and the kids won't be back till late morning tomorrow." Gary yelled. "He also said that he has the keys to the cabins, so we have to go in the shed and pitch tents tonight to sleep."

Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other like they both had just seen ghosts.

"Tents! Are you nuts!" Taylor whined.

"Oh Come on it will be fun." Gary said and smiled at Taylor.

"Yeah Tay it will be fun." Chad said and gave Gary an evil look.

"Well here are all the tents. Looks like there are four total with no directions. Should be interesting." Brian said as he threw down four large nylon duffle bags on the ground.

"O.k. Tay. We can do this." Gabriella grabbed a bag and handed it to Taylor, who was still standing with her mouth wide open.

"No problemo. Let's go Chad." Troy grabbed his tent bag and winked at Gabriella as he walked by.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes.

As everyone else struggled to put up their tents, Troy and Chad as well as Gary and Brian were done in minutes.

"Troy! Can you help me please?" Sherry whined and held up a long black rod up to Troy.

"I don't know where to stick this." She said as she made a pout face and smiled at Troy.

"I'll show her where to stick it." Gabriella said under her breath as she attempted to stretch the nylon fabric over a slightly bent pole.

Troy looked over and smirked at Gabriella as he walked over to help Sherry with her tent.

"I figured you would know how to pitch a great tent Troy. Am I right?" Sherry flirted and tussled Troy's hair.

"Uh yeah. I can manage it pretty good." Troy fumbled with the rods and fabric. He could feel Gabriella's eyes watching him and he laughed to himself.

"There you ladies go..Your humble abode awaits." Troy finished pitching up Sherry and Cindy's tent within six minutes.

"Oh thank you Troy. Care to come inside so I can properly thank you?" Sherry said as she started to unbutton her cover up.

"Oh my God that chick is unreal." Gabriella said as she snapped a rod in half with her hands.

"Um Gabriella are we going to need that?" Taylor asked looking up from under a pile of mosquito netting.

"Oh, uh, no we'll be fine. They always pack extra rods." Gabriella tried to make sense of the blue tarp like pile in front of her.

Just as Taylor and Gabriella made some what of a tent like structure, Troy walked up behind Gabriella and with his hands behind his back, leaned in over her shoulder.

"Do you need my assistance?" he whispered in Gabriella's ear.

"No. we are doing just fine. I know where to stick my rods" Gabriella glared at Troy.

"Hahahaha you heard that huh?"

"Yeah well, did she thank you properly?"

"Yeah it'll do" Troy smugly answered Gabriella and walked away snickering.

"You do know I am in control Mr. Bolton. Just like on the island!" Gabriella yelled after him.

"Yeah. O.k. Montez, whatever you say hun."

"Ugh!! He is impossible!" Gabriella slammed her fists down and as she did the tent came falling on top of her.

"Oh my God. This is bullshit." Taylor shook her head and threw up her hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After another hour or so, everyone had their tents up and a fire had been started. The night was cool, but not cold. The stars filled up the sky like glitter.

Troy and Chad handed out juice to everyone and they all sang Beatle and Rolling Stones songs as Brian played his guitar.

"Hey Chad, Can I talk to you?" Taylor whispered to Chad who was sitting on a stump chugging his juice.

"Yeah sure. Let's take a walk."

"I am sorry for what I said earlier. I just feel like I always need to know how you feel about me. I guess I should just have more faith." Taylor explained.

"It's cool babe. I should have come around sooner, but I had alot on my mind with it being senior year and all. I was freaking that I wasn't even going to make it into college."

"Awww baby. I could have helped you with your studies." Taylor said as she played with one of Chad's curls by his ear.

"Well we can study something now." Chad grabbed Taylor's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh yeah, is this summer school?"

"Kind of. I just need a little help with anatomy." Chad started to nibble Taylor's ear.

"Hmmmm, female or male?" she asked as she reached down to pet his swollen member.

"Both." Chad lifted Taylor up and as she straddled him around the waist he carried her into her tent and quickly zippered it shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the campfire, Troy sat between Sherry and Gabriella on a long tree that had fallen down creating a bench like seat in front of the fire pit. They were all singing along and Gabriella noticed that Sherry kept putting her hand on Troy's knee and started to creep it up higher and higher.

"You can't always get what you want…" they all started to sing.

"You can't always get what you want…" Gabriella could see that Sherry was singing right at Troy and playing with his abs.

"But if you try sometimes… you might…just get what you need." As Gabriella sang that verse she pushed Troy who in turn pushed Sherry right off the log and onto the dirt.

"Oh I'm sorry." Gabriella said.

Troy laughed as he held out a hand to help Sherry up.

"Gabs that wasn't very nice." He said as he giggled.

"Yeah why did you do that Gabs?" Sherry asked as she dusted herself off.

"Gabs? Did you just call me Gabs?"

"Yeah so. Troy did too."

"Don't call me that again." Gabriella pointed her finger at Sherry, but was swaying as the vodka started to kick in.

'Whatever. I need to go change my shorts now. Troy can you help me?" Sherry batted her eyes at Troy.

Troy looked at Gabriella.

"I dare you." She warned him.

Troy raised his one eyebrow and grabbed Sherry by the arm and escorted her towards her tent.

Gabriella's mouth dropped.

"Oh no he didn't." she said to no one in particular.

"Looks like Troy is off to bed." Brian said.

"What?" Gabriella asked as she took a few more sips of juice.

"I just saw him walk to his tent. Looks like he shot Sherry down again." Brian said as he poked the fire with a stick.

Gabriella stood up, gained her balance and walked over to Troy's tent. She tried to knock on the soft fabric. Realizing that didn't work she yelled.

"Troy! You in there?"

"Yeah. Shhhhh Gabs you're being totally loud." Troy unzipped the tent and put his finger to his lips.

"So did you help slutty, I mean Sherry out of her dirty pants?" Gabriella asked as she grabbed the tent for stability.

Troy could tell she was buzzed and figured he would play along with her little game.

"Yeah I did. I unbuttoned them with my teeth." He said as he leaned in from behind Gabriella and nibbled her neck.

Gabriella gasped as shivers were sent throughout her body.

"Then I slid them off slowly with my hot hands." Troy continued and as he seductively talked he rubbed Gabriella's arms up and down.

Gabriella's knees became weak and her breathing was starting to become shallow.

"Then she asked me to take off her panties. So I did with one hook of my finger." Troy teased as he glided his hands around the front of Gabriella's stomach and reached down between her thighs putting slight pressure on her soft labia.

Gabriella wanted to tell him to fuck off, but couldn't bring herself to talk. Her body was tingling everywhere and she knew she was aroused and wet beyond belief. She wanted Troy inside her and yet knew she had to regain control.

"You want to know what I did next?" Troy asked as he gently massaged Gabriella's mound through her cotton shorts.

"What?" Gabriella moaned as she tilted her head back on Troy's shoulder.

Troy's lips were at Gabriella's ear and he nibbled and breathed on her lobe.

"I smacked her ass and put her to bed." Troy said louder and as he did he stood up and smacked Gabriella's ass cheeks.

Gabriella's eyes shot open as wide as can be.

"You asshole!" Gabriella turned and hit Troy on the chest.

Troy busted out laughing and held up his arms in defense.

"You don't like it when someone else is in control do you?" he asked Gabriella.

"No. I do not. You are mean and ignorant. I'm out of here." Gabriella unzipped the tent door and hastily walked out into the night.

"ass hole." She mumbled to herself as she walked back to her tent. "Wait until Taylor hears this story. That son of a …" Gabriella stopped when she heard the giggling.

"Tay? Is that you?" Gabriella unzipped their tent door only to find a dark tan ass going up and down between two ankles that were in the air.

"Oh wonderful." Gabriella sighed.

"Hey Gabs do ya mind." Taylor said as she looked over Chad's shoulder.

"Oh. Sorry." Gabriella zippered the tent door closed again.

"Crap, now what am I going to do?" she said quietly to herself.

" You can come back to my tent." Gabriella turned around and saw Troy leaning up against a tree with his arms folded across his chest. "But understand I am in control."

"No way." Gabriella stubbornly said.

"O.k. suit yourself. Have fun sleeping with all the spiders. They get pretty hungry at night."

"Whatever."

"Night." Troy turned and walked back into his tent zippering it closed behind him.

Gabriella sat at the base of a tree and tried to close her eyes. As she did she could have sworn she felt a huge spider crawl on her face. She jumped up and swatted her hands frantically in the air.

"Damn it!" she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Troy just started to fall asleep when he heard the slow sound of the tent door unzipping. He stayed motionless and smiled.

As he felt Gabriella get under his sleeping bag he turned over.

"Take off your clothes."

"Excuse me?" Gabriella felt excitement at his request, but wanted to be tough.

"You heard me." Troy whipped the sleeping bag off of Gabriella and himself.

She couldn't help but notice all Troy had on was his navy blue boxers. She stared at his perfect chest and abs and started to become tingly inside.

"Fine." Gabriella removed her yellow tank top, to which there was no bra underneath, and her cotton shorts, leaving only her cream colored bikini panties.

"Those too." Troy pointed to her underwear.

"You wearing yours." Gabriella argued.

"Fine." With one swoop, Troy pushed off his boxers and released his already erect large cock.

"Hey I think he winked at me." Gabriella joked and pointed at Troy's penis.

"Yep, he sure did." Troy helped Gabriella take her panties off and gently laid her down on the sleeping bag. He then proceeded to lick her inner thighs eventually reaching the spot that Gabriella needed pleasing. He swirled and flicked his tongue around her clit as he penetrated his fingers into her at the same time.

Gabriella felt increased heat throughout her body and played with her own nipples as Troy continued to orally perform his magic.

Troy's tongue played with Gabriella's opening and the taste of her made him want her even more.

"Troy I'm going to cum." Gabriella said as she grabbed a lock of Troy's hair and tugged on it.

"Oh no you don't." Troy stopped what he was doing and took his hard cock in his hand and guided into Gabriella.

He could feel her hot, wet, tight walls form around his member. Troy gasped and slowly entered Gabriella.

He looked into her glorious brown eyes and pumped harder and deeper into her watching every facial expression she made.

Gabriella winced and gasped as she bit her bottom lip with pleasure.

The sweat was beading up on Troy's temples as he continued to thrust faster into Gabriella. He took her legs and put each on his shoulders and leaned forward so her knees were parallel to her ears.

Gabriella reached around and squeezed Troys ass as he pumped in and out of her.

His ass pumped up and down and both Troy and Gabriella moaned and groaned with

each penetrating pleasure.

Troy then leaned back a little letting Gabriella's legs fall to each side of his hips. He then took his cock fully out of her and quickly rammed it back in.

Gabriella lifted her knees with her hands and pointed her toes with the sexual tension she was experiencing.

Troy continued to play the peek a boo game with his cock in Gabriella's opening and as he did Gabriella moaned louder.

Troy loved playing with Gabriella's sexual desires. He then kept his penis inside her and thrusted deep and hard into her in a continuous motion as Gabriella held onto his shoulders and wrapped her legs fully around his waist.

Troy felt himself reaching his peak.

"I'm going to explode" he said as he pumped a little faster.

"I will too babe, but help me out. Play with my clit." Gabriella said as she lowered her legs a little so Troy could reach her folds.

As Troy thrusted his cock in Gabriella he took his thumb and with a circular motion massaged Gabriella's hot and wet g-spot. He could feel the juice from their bodies oozing out onto his finger.

Troy realized Gabriella was going to peak by the way she breathed heavily and started to arched her back. He felt he was going to erupt too. After a few more thrusts Troy could feel the contraction of his cock shooting his hot liquid into Gabriella's opening, filling her.

Soon after his release he felt Gabriella's opening tighten and throb around his shaft. Gabriella tightly grabbed the sleeping bag with her hands and let out a long loud groan of pleasure. The hot moisture from both of them collected and started to spilled onto the ground.

Both Troy and Gabriella tried to catch their breath as they gazed into each others eyes.

Their chests stuck to each other as they heaved them up and down.

Troy slowly pulled himself out of Gabriella and laid down next to her pulling her over so she could lay her head on his chest.

"So do you want to go back out with the spiders? Or stay here with me?" Troy teased Gabriella.

"It depends. Which bite is worse?" Gabriella teased back.

"Hmmm I didn't bite you. Tonight anyway." Troy teased.

As Troy and Gabriella laughed and tried to recoup from their love fest, they heard a pitching scream.

Troy quickly jumped up and pulled on his boxers. Gabriella wrapped herself in the sleeping bag and they quickly unzipped their tent to see what happened outside.

When they looked out the front opening they saw two people flapping around underneath a pile of bright blue nylon and netting.

"Gabriella!! We needed that rod!" Taylor yelled.

Troy and Gabriella slowly receded back into the tent and closed it tight and laughed as hard as ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Camp Vanfron**

**Hiking**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, with the summer gone I kind of lost touch…hope you enjoy_

_Thanks JB, my partner in crime!~hug~_

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up early and went into the cafeteria tent to get breakfast and coffee.

"I hope you don't think you can be in control all the time Bolton." Gabriella warned Troy.

"No. I will give up my seniority to you once in a while." Troy said with a teasing smile.

Gabriella cocked her head to the side and smiled back at him.

"You know I was surprised to see you and Chad here at camp." Gabriella said as she placed her tray on the picnic table.

"Yeah, I figured you would be. I was afraid you would be mad." Troy confessed.

"I was at first, but I thought about it and I guess we can make the time spent here our last hurrah together."

"Why do you sound like once summer is over we will never see each other again?" Troy put his muffin down.

"I mean we have been together for quite a while now. Why do you want to throw it all away?"

"I'm just trying to protect our hearts Troy." Gabriella sipped her coffee.

"When we go our separate ways to school I don't want to have to feel like I'm walking away from my true love. It's too painful. I want to chill it down and just be friends. It will just be easier."

"That is the most pathetic and stupidest thing I ever heard." Troy started to speak louder.

"That plan cannot possibly work if you love someone. You can't just turn it off like a switch Gabriella!"

Troy stood up and threw down his muffin. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach and couldn't fathom taking another bite.

"Troy, I never said it would be easy, but if you weren't here and stayed back home it would have been a lot easier for everyone."

"So do you want me to just go back home then?" Troy asked.

Gabriella didn't know what she wanted. She loved Troy but was convinced for her own sake that her plan would work. She had to concentrate on school and her studies when college time came.

Before Gabriella could answer Troy's question Chad and Taylor walked up with their trays of food.

"Hey there you two." Taylor said as she sat next to Gabriella.

"Did you all sleep good last night in your tent that had a roof?" she asked as glared at Gabriella.

Gabriella and Troy continued to stare at each other with mixed feelings.

"You two o.k.?" Taylor asked when she noticed the way Troy and Gabriella were looking at each other.

"I thought we were." Troy said as he turned away from the table, threw his food in the garbage and walked away towards the lake.

Taylor looked over at Gabriella hoping she would explain what the hell was going on.

Gabriella simply stood up and walked away in the opposite direction.

"Did you see that?" Taylor asked Chad.

"Huh?" Chad replied as he took a bite of cereal as half of the spoon full fell on his chin.

"You are such a pig!" Taylor said as she wiped Chad's mouth with her napkin.

"Troy and Gabriella are fighting I think."

"How can they be fighting, they were fucking like rabbits last night." Chad said as he continued to eat his breakfast.

"How do you know?"

"I got up to take a leak and I heard them. She's a screamer." Chad raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"You are such a pig." Taylor playfully shoved Chad in the shoulder.

"They'll be fine." Chad said. "We should stay out of it."

"I know, but they are so perfect for each other. I hate to see them fighting."

"Stay out of it Tay." Chad warned.

"Fine." Taylor agreed and started to eat her fruit cup.

As Troy walked down the hill to the lake Sherry approached him.

"Hey Troy, are you going out on the lake?"

Troy looked up.

"Uh, I don't know what I'm doing today."

"Well it's a beautiful day; we should go for a boat ride with the kids." Sherry suggested.

"Yeah, maybe we should." Troy agreed. He thought maybe a fun day with the camp kids would keep his mind off of Gabriella and his broken heart.

"Great, let's go get the boat." Sherry took Troy's hand and guided him to the boat ramp.

Before Gabriella reached her tent she looked back and noticed two figures hand in hand walking along the lake front. She squinted her eyes to focus and realized the two people were Troy and Sherry. Her stomach dropped and she felt like her body temperature increased by 300 degrees.

_What the hell is he doing?_ She thought. _What the hell is she doing?_ She thought some more.

Then she shook her head and figured out that she shouldn't let it bother her. That she had no right to care anymore.

"Gabriella? Are you in here?" Taylor called as she peeked her head into the tent.

"Yeah. I'm here. What's up?" she tried to sound upbeat.

Taylor looked at her with a confused brow.

"We should plan an activity with our campers today. I was thinking hiking." Taylor said.

"That's cool. I will get the gear and round up the girls." Gabriella gathered her back pack and headed out the door.

"By the way, thank Chad for fixing our tent."

"Yeah o.k. no problem." Taylor started to get her things in a bag.

"O.k. troops we are going to combine my campers with Troy's campers and as a team take the row boats out for a while." Sherry announced.

"Gary and Cindy will be in the front boat leading the way and Troy and I will be in the back boat making sure no one gets off course." She continued.

Troy listened to the instructions with his ears but his mind wandered to what Gabriella had told him earlier.

"You ready?" Sherry asked Troy and took his hand in hers.

"Yeah. Let's go" Troy said and followed her lead.

"Girls, we are going on a hike today. It's a gorgeous day and I don't want to waste it." Taylor told their group.

"Brian and Chad offered to come with us and help carry some supplies. So let's get going." Taylor yelled as she threw her extra back pack at Chad.

"What the hell is in this bag Tay?" Chad asked as he slung it over his shoulder.

"Evian water, no-frizz hair tonic, face powder, deodorant, and other necessities I will need if I am going to sweat." Taylor answered without a thought.

"Oh." Chad looked at Brian and rolled his eyes.

"I saw that Danforth." Taylor said without looking back at them.

"How does she do that?" Chad whispered to Brian.

Brian shrugged his shoulders.

"I can hear you Danforth." Taylor yelled back at them.

Chad shook his head and followed the girls up into the woods on a trail along the lake.

Gabriella walked down the path with the girls and tried to take in the beauty of the woods, but kept thinking about Troy and what she said to him that morning.

_Maybe we can make this whole being away thing at college work._ She tried to imagine it.

_Maybe we can visit each other once a month, be together on the holidays and breaks. After all the school year is only eight months long. _Gabriella thought to herself.

As she walked along the open path that had the lake on her left side she noticed a line of row boats on the lake.

"Hey look. It's Troy!" Chad yelled.

"Duuude!" he bellowed and waved out towards the water.

Gabriella looked up and saw Troy in a boat with Sherry sitting practically on top of him.

"Troooy!" Chad yelled again and tried to get Troy's attention, but Troy could not hear him.

Gabriella watched the boat and her blood began to boil. She could see Sherry totally flirting with Troy and touching him while he rowed the boat.

"You are so good at rowing Troy." Sherry complimented Troy as she reached over to feel his muscles.

"Yeah thanks. It's really no big deal. You should give it a try." He suggested.

"No thanks. I like watching you get all hot and sweaty." Sherry caressed the top of Troy's thighs.

Troy couldn't move or shift in defense since the boat was so small and his hands had the oars in each of them.

Sherry looked down at Troy's legs as she caressed them and as she did her sunglasses fell off and onto the floor of the boat between Troy's feet.

"Oh crap." She yelled. "Those are my Dior sunglasses."

As Sherry yelled she leaned down between Troy's legs and tried to reach her sunglasses.

At that moment Troy heard his name from the woods and looked up to see Chad, Brian and Gabriella staring at him. Then he looked down and saw the back of Sherry's head moving around between his legs in his crotch area.

He suddenly realized what that sight possibly looked like to the hikers and panicked.

Then he heard Brian yell. "Yeah Troy! Lake head! Wooohooo!"

He immediately looked at Gabriella and saw that her mouth had dropped and she was standing on the edge of the path with her hands on her hips staring him down.

"Get up Sherry!" Troy yelled.

"I can't grasp my glasses. I love those glasses." She continued to bob her head up and down looking for her glasses on the floor of the boat.

"Sherri, I'm serious get up!" Troy yelled at her and stood up.

As he did he lost his balance and fell overboard into Lake Vanfron.

"Oh my God!" Sherry gasped. "Are you o.k.?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Troy answered as he surfaced in the water. "I'm swimming to the shore."

"You can't do that. I don't know how to row this thing." Sherry yelled back at Troy as he started to swim towards the woods.

Gabriella watched the whole incident and watched as Troy swam closer to her.

Once Troy reached the bank of the woods he dragged himself up and crawled to the edge of the hiking path.

When he finally reached level ground and as he opened his eyes he found himself staring at a white tennis shoe that were tapping vigorously.

Troy looked up and saw a silhouette in front of the bright sun. As his eyes became more focused he saw that it was Gabriella staring back at him.

"A little help." He said as he reached out his hand.

"With what? Getting your pants off for Sherry?" Gabriella snapped at him and turned away.

Troy slowly stood up and looked at Gabriella as she walked away from him.

"Dude. Nice action out there." Chad said as he patted Troy on the shoulder.

"It wasn't what it looked like." He said.

"Yeah that's what they all say." Taylor smugly replied to Troy and pushed him out of her way.

Troy ran to catch up to Gabriella.

"Gabby, wait." He tried to grab her arm, but she jerked it out from his grasp and continued to walk faster.

"Gabby!" Troy yelled and caught up to her again.

"Stop. I want to talk to you."

"No! We are done talking." Gabriella turned to face Troy.

Tears were streaming down her face.

Troy was caught off guard when he saw how upset she was.

"Gabby, I.. umm... it really wasn't what it looked like." Troy started to explain.

"Sell it to the judge Bolton. I have eyes!"

"No, seriously. Sherry dropped her glasses and was trying to reach them on the floor of the boat. I swear." Troy desperately tried to explain.

Gabriella wanted to believe him. She wanted to make everything work with him. She just felt scared.

"Troy?" Gabriella calmly spoke.

"Yeah?" Troy took in a deep breath, not sure if he wanted to hear what Gabriella had to say.

"I'm sorry." She told him.

"I'm sorry for being so difficult. I'm sorry for being so mean. I'm just scared." Gabriella started to sob and endless tears rolled from her eyes.

"Oh Gabs, come on. Let's go talk." Troy put his arm around Gabriella's shoulders and guided her deeper into the forest to a secluded area where a fallen tree was. He grabbed Gabriella's back pack and took out a small blanket to set down before they sat.

"Where are you guys going?" Chad asked as he started to follow them. "Is this a secret path?" he said as he started to laugh.

"Chad!" Taylor yelled as she grasped the back of Chad's shorts and pulled him back.

"Watch it woman, you're giving me a wedgie!"

"That will be all the action you get if you don't get over here and leave them alone." Taylor threatened.

"We'll walk slow Gabs." Taylor yelled to Gabriella.

"Come here." Troy guided Gabriella to the blanket covered log. "Sit down."

Gabriella sat next to Troy and leaned her head on his chest.

Troy put his arm around Gabriella and held her close to his wet body.

"Its o.k. Gabs. I totally understand why you are scared. I am too. But we are way too smart to let this come between us." He started to explain.

"I'm only going to be a half hour away from you and we…" Gabriella interrupted Troy before he could finish.

"You're what? A half hour away? I thought Midwest U was like 5 hours away?" she asked as she sat straight up and looked at him.

"No, babe I decided to go to State. They have a better finance program and the perk was to be closer to you." Troy told Gabriella.

Gabriella's eyes widened with surprise.

"You know you could have told me that in the beginning of the summer. I wouldn't have been so goofy about us and the whole college thing."

Troy felt Gabriella was about to start lecturing him so he had to do whatever he could to shut her up.

"Yeah well, I could have and I was going to once I got here, but I thought it would be fun to play your game for a while."

"Troy Alexander Bolton I am very upse….." Gabriella's sentence was cut off with a hard crash of his lips on hers.

Troy grabbed Gabriella and lifted her so she was standing in front of him. He grabbed the elastic waist band of her shorts and pushed them down around her ankles. Gabriella then pulled off Troy's wet shirt and her own.

While never letting each others lips part Troy stood up and pushed his bathing suit off freeing his erect shaft. Gabriella took hold of it and started to stroke Troy as she fought for control of his tongue.

Troy groaned as Gabriella slightly squeezed his hard penis. He reached down around her waist and slid off her red thong.

After Gabriella stepped out from the confines of her under garments she took Troy's hand and put it on her soft swollen mound.

Troy took his middle finger and softly circled it around her clit. Gabriella was already wet and he easily slid his finger into her opening. Gabriella gasped and lifted her one leg onto the log and caressed Troy's hair.

As Troy continued to finger fuck Gabriella he sucked on her hard nipples and massaged her tits with his free hand. When he felt Gabriella was wet enough he took her leg that was on the log and guided it around his waist making Gabriella lower herself onto him.

Gabriella stroked Troy a few more times and then as she squatted down guided him into her eager pussy.

Gabriella slowly sat on Troy and felt his hard cock enter her fully; she then lifted up a little and crashed back down. Gabriella threw her head back and as she rode his shaft again and again he sucked on her neck and licked her tits.

Troy then wanted some control, so he leaned back a little and put Gabriella's legs so they were fully wrapped around his waist. He then thrusted up and penetrated Gabriella deeper and harder, Gabriella yelled with pleasure and held on to Troy's neck as he inserted himself into her harder and harder.

The sun beat on Troy and Gabriella making them sweat even more.

"Oh God babe. I'm almost there." Gabriella cried out as she bounced up and down at Troy's control.

"Faster Troy faster." Gabriella cried out as she felt her walls constrict and her juices flow through her opening onto Troy's manhood.

Troy stopped and guided Gabriella so she was sitting on the log. But on the edge so he could kneel down on the ground in front of her and enter her opening again.

Troy spread Gabriella's vaginal opening as far as it would go and thrusted his cock into her.

Gabriella screamed with passion.

Troy continued to hump at a consistent pace panting and groaning along with Gabriella.

He then leaned down and kissed Gabriella and whispered in her ear.

"Do you want to taste me?"

"Yes, yes. I do." Gabriella responded desperately.

Troy pulled his shaft out from Gabriella, grabbed the back of her head and placed his whole member in her mouth.

Gabriella could feel the tip of his hard penis on the back of her throat and slightly gagged, but continued to suck on it.

Troy controlled Gabriella's head and deep throated her over and over until he felt he was going to reach his peak.

Gabriella took Troy's hand away from her head and grabbed his cock with her hand as she sucked the tip and felt his hot liquid squirt into her mouth.

He tasted so good. She sucked him until every drop was gone then looked up at Troy and smiled.

Troy caressed Gabriella's hair and looked down at her chocolate eyes.

"I love you babe, you know that don't you?" Troy asked.

"Yes. I do. But you drive me crazy sometimes." Gabriella replied as she stood up to meet Troy's ocean blue gaze.

"Are you sure you want to yell at me some more." Troy asked as he helped Gabriella get up from her knees.

"No. I think I yelled enough." She replied.

"Good, cuz I prefer doing what we just did."

"Yeah me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Please comment or suggest the next place T and G get together… lol_


End file.
